


Sectumsempra

by mischiefmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Harry Potter - Freeform, Healing, Loneliness, Love, curse, happiness, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmalfoy/pseuds/mischiefmalfoy
Summary: Astoria discovers that Draco has been cursed and does all she can in order to save him
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sectumsempra

“Look who’s arrived,” Daphne nudged Pansy who was carefully scribbling on a piece of parchment.

“I’m so sorry...let me help,” Astoria spoke calmly as she accidentally ran into a small second year boyand sent his books flying all over the place. 

She quickly gathered his books and handed them back to him with a smile before quickly walking to the Slytherin table where she met her sister and friend.

“Care to join us then?” Pansy looked up from her parchment with a smirk on her face.

Astoria placed her bags on the bench and proceeded to sit down whilst pulling out her Charms book, “I’m so sorry I’m late, I was talking to Professor Flitwick about some advanced charms that I want to learn,” She fumbled in her bag and pulled out a roll of parchment and her quill.

“Well, that’s not surprising there is it?” Daphne chuckled whilst flicking through her Potions book.

“What’s that meant to mean?” Astoria quickly looked up at her sister before continuing to carefully write out her Charms notes.

Pansy placed her quill back in the ink pot and clasped her hands, “Well, we all know that you’re Flitwick’s favourite student in your year, potentially out of any other year. I mean, who willingly asks to learn more advanced charms?”

“I do.” Astoria kept her gaze fixed upon her parchment as she wrote out her notes in a perfect cursive text, with elegant flicks on top of her t’s and perfectly symmetrical dots above her i’s.

“And what about Astronomy?” Daphne spoke with a smirk.

“We all know it’s another of your favourite subjects.. I wonder why that is Pans?” Pansy looked and Daphne with the same smirk that she had sat upon her face.

Pansy rested her chin upon her hand, “It definitely isn’t because of a certain white blond haired Slytherin having the exact same name as a constellation that is studied within the subject..” 

“And it also definitely isn’t because it’s also one of his favourite subjects and you get to see each other in passing..” Daphne teased her younger sister.

A slight blush rose onto her cheeks whilst Astoria griped tightly onto her quill and rolled her eyes, “Oh shut up will you.”

“Oh it’s true, you are completely smitten with him!” Pansy gasped.

Both Daphne and Pansy gave each other a mischevious look before clearing their throats which immediately caught Astoria’s attention, “Draco and Astoria sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

Astoria nudged Daphne in her arm in attempt to shut both her and Pansy up before they drew any attention to themselves, “What are you both? 3 years old?”

“Oh come on Tori, we know you like Draco. Why don’t you just tell us?” Daphne wrapped her arm around Astoria’s shoulders.

“Because,” Astoria placed her quill down and turned to face the two girls, “He would never even look twice at me. Draco is really sweet and so lovely and yes I do like him, but nothing will ever happen,” She started messing with her fingers when Daphne held her hands.

“Don’t say that. You are beautiful Tori, inside and out. You have a heart of gold. Draco would be a fool not to like you back.”

“Never say never,” Pansy gave Astoria a sweet smile.

“What about you Pans?” Astoria raised her eyebrows at her friend.

Pansy’s hands became hot and clammy, she knew what Astoria was instigating, “What about me?”

Astoria and Daphne both smirked at each other, “We’ve seen the way you look at Hermione Granger.”

Astoria sent Pansy a sweet smile, “And we’ve seen the way she looks at you too.”

Pansy began to bite the inside of her lip and played with her thumbs.

“She likes you Pans. She really likes you.” Daphne held Pansy’s right hand whilst Astoria held her left.

“You should talk to her,” Astoria suggested.

Pansy chuckled slightly, “What would I say? How would I start the conversation? How do I not make a fool of myself in front of the girl that I like?” She began to panic and overthink.

Daphne smiled, “Well, firstly, you won’t make a fool of yourself because as soon as you start talking to her it will all flow naturally and perfectly.”

“Talk to her about her interests, books, lessons, compliment her,” Astoria squose her hand.

“That’s all well and good,” Pansy sighed, “But she’s always with Potter and Weasley. How am I meant to talk to her alone for 5 minutes if they’re always there?”

An idea popped instantly into Astoria’s head which she smiled slightly at, “She’s always in the library alone on a Thursday evening around 6pm, she sits at the very back corner towards the potions bookcase on the left. Maybe you can approach her then? Ask her for a bit of help with your potions essay and take it from there.”

Daphne nodded in agreeance with her sister, Pansy pondered over the thought for a moment before nodding her head and smiling, “Ok. I’m down for that plan.” 

“It will work Pans, trust me.” 

The three girls continued on scribbling on the pieces of parchment. Astoria carefully drawing beautiful diagrams of wand movements for charms whilst Daphne and Pansy worked together to to write an essay based on  _Amortentia: It’s Ingredients, Uses, Risks and Benefits __._ Half an hour of intense work passed by when Draco walked into the Great Hall and suddenly halted, releasing his tie to stop the feeling of tight constriction that it was having around his neck: Daphne and Pansy looked in his direction and sent a small smirk at each other before Daphne nudged Astoria’s arm and glanced in Draco’s direction.

Astoria looked up from her text book and saw Draco’s side profile, he looked tense and on-edge, when was he never on-edge these days. She saw him loosen his tie again before he swiftly turned out of the hall and quickened his pace, Astoria became increasingly concerned for him: this year, Draco did not seem to be the loud, cocky, charming and sweet boy that he had been previously. He became increasingly worried, his face grew thinner and thinner over the course of the year to the point where his cheek bones had been more prominent than they had ever been, his hair was no longer perfectly styled but looked as if he could not care less anymore about his appearance anymore, he was more concerned about the task he had to do. The dark circles under his eyes showed an increasing amount of lack of sleep he had been having as well as the vast amount of worries he was carrying upon his shoulders and Astoria could have sworn she saw his cheeks being tear stained when he walked into the common room late at night. 

She knew she had to do something. She could not let Draco walk out of the hall like that when he looked like he was about to have a breakdown at any given moment. Astoria had grew to care for him, no matter whether he was happy, being cocky or whether he looked like he was about to unleash his emotions and cry to release his worries. She cared for him. She had to see him to check if he was ok.

Astoria quickly got up from the bench she was sat on which startled Pansy and Daphne, “I’ve completely forgot, I’ve got to get a book from the library for my Astronomy lesson.”

“Oh, ok,” Daphne was slightly confused at her sudden movements.

Astoria walked as fast as she could towards the direction of the library, she wasn’t exactly lying when she said she was going to get a book from the library which she forgot, she genuinely had forgotten it but her first priority was to find Draco before doing anything else. Astoria started to make her way towards the library making a few detours in between to see if she could spot Draco lurking in the corridors or sitting alone in a classroom, she hoped that he was not alone, she did not want him to be alone, he did not look like he needed someone to be with him and hold him whilst he cried. 

After making multiple detours and walking through the many corridors which Hogwarts has to offer Astoria felt as if she was never going to find him, she was going to make her way back in the direction of the library before she heard a commotion coming from the bottom of the corridor. Astoria turned on her heels and quickened her pace towards the sound of multiple bangs which lead her tothe boys bathroom. Then there was silence. Not a single sound. No voices. No more crashes and bangs. Nothing. It was eerily silent, Astoria creeped towards the doorway of the bathroom where she saw a trickle of water flow from the side of her bathroom towards her feet. Confused as to what was going on inside, she carefully tip-toed into the room looking at the floor being very careful not to slip on any of the flowing water, until her eyes met with a lifeless body. Draco’s body.

Astoria let out a harrowing scream and fell to her knees beside Draco’s body, she used her hands to put pressure on his oozing wounds but that was not cutting it. Astoria’s bloody and shaky hand pulled out her wand from her robe and she racked her brain to find a spell which will quickly clean the blood from Draco’s wounds. She couldn’t think. She couldn’t think of a single spell to help clear his wounds. Tears started to cascade down her face and blurred the vision of the body in front of her, Astoria held onto Draco’s hand as she sobbed. There was only one singular spell that she could think of which could help clean his wounds.

Astoria held her wand over Draco’s gashes which were spread across his chest and whispered, “Tergeo.” Small patches of blood slowly began to disapparate away from the wounds but the spell was not strong enough. Her tears slowly trickled down her face and landed onto of the gashes that were spralled across his chest.

“Draco please..please stay with me..” She tightened her grip around his hand to ensure that he did not slip away from her. He could not leave her. Not at all. She would not let him.

Astoria never noticed the figure stood in front of Draco’s lifeless body, she was too concerned with trying to provide Draco with strength and heal him rather than to notice who was there. She never realised it was Harry that caused all of this. A boy who had always done good had caused hurt, hurt to someone that not only she cared about but to someone who was going through enough hurt, pain and torture as it was let alone with this added pressure on top.

The sound of loud footsteps made their way into the bathroom and paused beside Astoria and Draco, who was still tightly gripped onto his hands as her tears continued to fall. The figure crouched down beside them and inspected Draco’s wounds before looking at the figure stood in front of them, Astoria followed the figures motion of looking at the individual in front of them and through her blurred, teary vision she could just about make out the figure of Harry. Astoria said nothing. It was not the right time or place to be picking fights, even though in that exact moment she resented him for hurting the boy she cared for, she did not have any strength within her to talk let alone start a fight. 

Snape began to mutter healing incantations under his breath and Astoria rubbed the back of Draco’s hand with her thumb in order to comfort him, more and more blood began to vanish into thin air until all that was left were untreated wounds and an extremely fragile young man who looked as if he was on deaths door. Astoria did not care that her robes were wet and soggy from sitting in the water nor that the sleeves of her shirt and hands were covered in blood, she refused to leave Draco’s side. She refused to leave his side as some other professors helped manouver him to the hospital wing and she refused to leave his side when the hospital wing doors were slammed shut in his face. Astoria felt nothing but a constant feeling of sickness as she awaited news as to what was happening inside. Seconds, minutes, an hour passed until Snape strode out of the room and found her sitting in a seat next to the door biting her nails to smithereens. 

“Miss Greengrass,” Snape spoke in his usual monotone voice which instantly snapped Astoria out of her thoughts.

“Professor Snape, how is he? Is Draco ok? Please tell me that’s he’s going to be ok?” Astoria’s voice began to shake and tremble.

“Miss Greengrass, please go back to your common room and alert your friends of the incident,” Snape stared at her with menancing eyes before turning in the opposite direction and marched away with his long black cope trapsing behind him. 

With nothing else being said, Astoria immediately sped off towards the dungeons not caring about who she bumped into or who stared at her because of her disheveled appearance, she had to alert her sister and her friends and she had to get back to Draco. Her feet carried her along the winding corridors, past windows, groups of friends giggling and laughing as if they do not have a care in the world, she skidded around corners until she eventually ran towards the doors of the Slytherin common room. There was no time for Astoria to say the password and wait for the doors to do the painfully-slow grand reveal of the common room so she turned to banging on the doors instead until either someone answered or her first turned red-raw.

“Alright, alright, calm down,” a female voice appeared between the cracks of the doors. The emerald green doors immediately swung open to reveal Daphne who was standing by the door frame.

Daphne’s mouth dropped at the sight of blood all over her sisters uniform, “Astoria, what the hell has happened to you?” She began to fuss over.

Astoria choked back the tears that were forming, “I have no time to explain, you need to come with me. And you too Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.” She grabbed onto her sisters hand and dragged her from the common room out into the corridor where the other four Slytherin’s followed close behind.

She led them all to the doors of the hospital wing and halted just before they were able to enter. All four of them started to become increasingly worried, none of them dared to ask on the journey there as to where they were going or why they were needed so desparetly, Pansy and Blaise did not even get the chance to ask their burning question as to why she was covered in blood.

“Tori, what’s happening? Why are we here?” Daphne spoke with uncertainty in her voice.

Astoria took a deep breath and tried to force back the tears that had been burning to fall the whole they there, “It’s Draco. He’s been cursed.”

All four of them gasped. Pansy immediately covered her mouth with her hands and Astoria let her tears fall, “I tried to use a spell to help clear his blood but I couldn’t. I couldn’t help him.”

“Are you-are you saying he’s d-dead?” Pansy began to stutter with shock.

“No, no.” Astoria wiped her tears away, “I tried to help him, I really tried-“ Daphne did not allow her to say anymore, she embraced her younger sister in her arms and allowed Astoria to cry. 

“Astoria, you did all you could. He’s in good hands. Please don’t blame yourself.” Daphne spoke into Astoria’s hair as she kept her on a tight embrace.

Blaise tensed up, “Who did it?”

Astoria pulled away from Daphne’s hug and she wiped away the remainder of her tears.

“Astoria, who cursed Draco?” Blaise repeated himself again.

She looked at the floor not wanting to make any eye content either any of her friends, “Harry Potter,” Astoria spoke quietly but it was loud enough for them to hear.

“That little shit-“Blaise clenched his hand around his wand ready to go and find Harry to give him a piece of his mind.

“Blaise, no!” Astoria grabbed onto his arm attempting to stop him. She fell into his chest and sobbed even harder, Blaise wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

“We won’t do anything.” Blaise whispered as Crabbe and Google nodded in agreement.

“We need to focus on Draco getting better and not picking any fights.” Astoria released herself from Blaise’s embrace who nodded and smiled at her.

After a few more long minutes of waiting outside of the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey allowed them to come inside and sit beside Draco’s bed. He looked worse-for-wear, his chest was completely wrapped in bandages and soaked in potions and ointments: Draco lay in the bed peacefully asleep, as if he were blissfully unaware of what happened to him not only a few hours ago. Without even caring of what the others were thinking, Astoria lightly held onto Draco’s hand to allow him to know that she was there -he would not have known who it was who held his hand but deep down she hoped that he knew it was her.

Three more days passed since the incident occurred and the news soon enough spread through the school like a wildfire, students were constantly hounding Blaise, Daphne, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle about what happened and how Draco was but none of them chose to answer. Of course everyone had their own theories about what happened, but whether there was any form of truth within their theories was unknown to them: the only individuals who knew what fully happened were Harry, Draco and Astoria, none of them were going to speak about what happened, that was for certain. 

Astoria was never seen outside of hospital wing, she was always glued to Draco’s side. She was so terrified that if she went to her lessons and he were to wake up, he would be alone and that is the last thing that she wanted for him. From 6:30 in the morning right up until curfew at night, she was sat by his side, holding his hand as he slept, sometimes she spoke to him about anything and everything and others she said nothing. There were times when she would be sitting there and would breakdown into tears because she did not know what to do to help him, Draco was lying there looking so helpless and so extremely frail and there was nothing that Astoria could do to take the burden off his shoulders, that broke her completely. 

It was a sunny Thursday afternoon when Draco woke up and as usual, Astoria was sitting there holding his hand staring into space when she felt something twitch in the palm of her hand. She immediately gasped as she felt the movement again and then a warmth surrounded her hand, Draco was squeezing her hand back.

A few tears rolled down her face, “Draco.. Draco, can you hear me?” Astoria wiped his hair away from his eyes.

Draco squoze his hand around hers in response, he slowly started to build up enough strength to open his eyes. Draco scanned the room as if he were a baby trying to determine what was happening around him when his gaze met Astoria’s. He saw her sweet smile, a smile full of happiness but he also noticed a few stray tears falling down her cheeks; he slowly lifted his hand up to her cheek and wiped them away and sent her back a small smile. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Astoria quickly regretted her choice of words, “that was a stupid question, ignore me.” She looked away from him in embarrassment and he let out a soft chuckle.

“I’m ok, sore but ok,” he voice croaked as he spoke.

Astoria looked back at him and smiled at him.

“How long have you been here?” Draco croaked again.

Astoria took a deep breath, “four days. I found you just after you got cursed, I tried to help heal you..but it didn’t work,” a sad expression fell upon her face as she remembered the day in question.

Draco squoze her hand again, “Thank you.”

Astoria stared at him in confusion, “for what?”

“For helping me.”

“But..I didn’t do anything,” she began to stutter.

“You’re here now and that’s all that matters.” Draco smiled at her.

Draco admired the girl sat in front of him, she was so caring, so emotional, so sensitive and so completely perfect in every single way. He adored her for all of those things and more, he himself cared about her and she did not even know it. Draco adored the way her hair flowed down the back of her shoulders in neat waves, he adored the way her brown eyes twinkled slightly every time the sunlight hit them, he adore her smile, her laugh and most of all her kindness for herself and those around her. Even when she was hurting, she did her absolute upmost to be so extremely kind to everyone, this was a trait that he truly adored. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy who had s a cold exterior would be slowly melting from the inside out all because of a girl who caught his eye from the moment they spoke?

“You saved my life Astoria,” Draco spoke again and moved his hand so he was able to caress her cheek.

“How?” She looked at him inquisitively.

“I’m not alone anymore.”

Astoria held his hand and smiled, “And you never will be, ever again.”

It’s exceptionally lonely, being Draco Malfoy but with Astoria, his life would no longer be lonely. It would be full of warmth, full of love and full of happiness and that’s a life that he dreamed about. Little did he know that in years to come that would be the life that he led, right next to the love of his life. Living in perfect bliss. 


End file.
